


TURN DOWN FOR WHAT

by temporalesca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, if you don't want to see it just skip the last paragraph, slight daisuga at the end, the rest of the Karasuno team is in there too but they're not as prominent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalesca/pseuds/temporalesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka convinces his older sister to buy alcohol for the Karasuno team, and they have a bit of a party.  Rated T for teenagers drinking alcohol irresponsibly and a bit of explicit language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TURN DOWN FOR WHAT

**Author's Note:**

> Two of my friends and I were discussing our headcanons for the Karasuno boys and alcohol, and I figured it had been a really long time since I had written anything so I wanted to give this a go. This was supposed to be focused more on Kageyama and Hinata but I ship daisuga too much SORRY (not really).
> 
> I tweet a lot about haikyuu!! on my twitter- [@kageyamaguchi](http://twitter.com/kageyamaguchi)  
> If you're more of a tumblr person, mine is [temporalesca](http://temporalesca.tumblr.com) but it's not strictly fandom like my twitter.  
> Anyway, I love talking to new people so feel free to message me!

Daichi snuck a glance around the gymnasium as practice came to a close. The first years were dry mopping the floors, and Coach Ukai was going over the starting lineup for an upcoming match. He caught Tanaka’s eye and quirked an eyebrow before jogging over to where Sugawara and Asahi were putting the volleyball net away. He pretended to assist them while Tanaka rounded up the other second years.

“So how’d it go, Tanaka?” Daichi asked once everyone had gathered around.

“My sister agreed to buy the booze, but in exchange, she says we can’t party at my place. Said something like ‘I know how bad you get when you’re wasted, I don’t want that times ten in our house’,” Tanaka said a little sheepishly.

“Ah, that’s alright, Ryu!” Nishinoya said, slapping his friend on the back. “A party without a location can still happen, but a party without alcohol is just lame.”

Daichi and Sugawara exchanged glances. They certainly didn’t want to be the ones to host, and they knew that if they didn’t speak up soon, Nishinoya might end up pressuring Asahi into hosting. It was their duty as fellow third years to prevent the glass-hearted ace from being strong-armed into allowing a dozen or so drunken teenagers loose in his house.

At this point, the first years had finished dry mopping and had returned to the equipment room. Daichi saw the opportunity and went for it.

“Oi, Hinata. Any chance you would want to host a party?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah! Wanna party with your senpai?” Nishinoya asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Hinata’s face lit up. “I do! But... I could never have it at my house. My parents are always home, because I have a baby sister.”

“Well that’s too bad,” Tanaka drawled. “My sister agreed to buy alcohol for us and everything. We just need a place to host it.”

Yamaguchi elbowed Tsukishima hard in the ribs and looked meaningfully at his friend. Tskukishima glared back and scowled.

“We could do it at my place,” Tsukishima volunteered, although it sounded like that was the last thing he wanted. “My parents are going out of town this weekend. But the second anyone gets too rowdy or I think I’m going to get in trouble, I’m kicking you out,” he warned.

“All right!” Tanaka and Nishinoya crowed. “Tsukishima is the coolest!”

Hinata looked a little put out by this, Kageyama glared, and Tsukishima shrugged.

 

Daichi arrived fairly early to Tsukishima’s house on Saturday, because he wanted to make sure that nothing got too out of hand before the party had really even started. Unfortunately, Hinata and Kageyama had shown up before he had, and the two of them were already bickering with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Daichi sighed heavily and went to separate the first years. “Seriously, guys? Don’t ruin it for yourselves. If you can’t stop fighting for one night, you won’t be invited to any more parties,” he threatened. There were some grumbles, but the four of them knew better to keep fighting after Daichi had stepped in.

Luckily, he didn’t need to play the babysitter for very long because the rest of the team started arriving, and the first years tended to calm down a little bit if they were not the only ones in the room.

Tanaka arrived last, sitting in the passenger’s seat of his sister’s van. The elder Tanaka helped him to carry in the various types of alcohol she had procured for them.

“I got you guys stuff for mixed drinks, as I figured that’s what you’d prefer, but Ryu said that some of you guys preferred beer? So, I got you guys a couple of six packs too,” Saeko said, putting the alcohol on the nearest table. “Now pony up.”

Everyone dug in their pockets for their wallets and passed in bills until Saeko was satisfied. “Alright, I’m out. You kids have fun,” she said, turning to leave. She stopped by where the third years were standing. “You’ll make sure that everyone is okay, right? I trust you three, but I know my brother can get crazy, and these first years have probably never had alcohol before.”

“Don’t worry,” Sugawara said, a reassuring smile on his face. “The three of us aren’t heavy drinkers. We’ll make sure that nothing awful happens to anyone.”

Saeko smiled back. “Great. Thanks a bunch.”

Once she left, Nishinoya announced that it was time for a team shot. Tsukishima found enough shot glasses for everyone but warned that as soon as this shot was over, everyone was switching to mixed drinks in plastic cups. Nishinoya waved him off and proceeded to pour as much vodka in the shot glasses as possible without spilling it.

“Alright, everyone ready?” Ennoshita asked once Nishinoya had finished pouring. “One...two...”

On three, everyone threw their head backs and downed the shots. After the shot, Kageyama grimaced and Hinata made a dramatically disgusted face. Nishinoya and Tanaka saw this and burst out into uproarious laughter together.

“Did you see their faces?”

“Oi, Hinata, Kageyama, is this the first time you’ve had alcohol before?”

Hinata’s face tinged pink, and he looked away. Kageyama, however, just glared at the second years. “I’ve had alcohol before,” he seethed.

“You totally made a face, though, Kageyama!” Hinata said, jumping on the opportunity to turn the attention away from himself.

“Yeah but it wasn’t as bad as you!” Kageyama shouted.

“Whatever, I bet I could do more shots than you.”

“You’re on,” Kageyama said, grabbing the vodka and pouring the two of them another shot. They glared at each other for a moment before downing the shot quickly and then immediately pouring another.

“Should we intervene? Sugawara asked Daichi. After their celebratory shot, they had switched to beer and retreated to the corner of the room to drink in peace. “They’ll end up dead, and we’ll lose our strongest decoy and our official setter.”

“Nah. Neither of them has much of an alcohol tolerance, so one of them will throw up, and then it will be over.”

“If you say so....” Sugawara said nervously, eyeing the pair of first years while Daichi surveyed the rest of the room. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had wisely moved to mixed drinks, along with the cowardly second years, and they were all drinking at a reasonable pace. Asahi was drinking out of a plastic cup, but knowing him, it was probably just soda. He had a beer every once in a while, but prefered to stay sober. Tanaka and Nishinoya were taking shots too, however they were not insane- well, not as insane as Kageyama and Hinata- and were not at risk of throwing up or passing out.

Hinata and Kageyama were slowing down, Daichi noted, probably reaching their limit. He hoped that this would teach them that they didn’t need to be so competitive all the damn time. Sugawara was probably doing some kind of mental math, adding up the alcohol, dividing by the time passed, figuring out when he would need to step in.

He was saved by Hinata bending over, placing his hands on his thighs.

Daichi heard a loud, “fuck!” from Tsukishima. The first year had thrust his drink into Yamaguchi’s hand, grabbed a trash can and ran over to wear Hinata was standing, just in time for Hinata to puke spectacularly into it.

“Yes!” Kageyama shouted, throwing his arms up in victory. “I win.”

“Yes, alright, the king won, but now you both have to leave,” Tsukishima said darkly. “If I hadn’t been quick enough, the shorty would have thrown up all over the carpet. Get out.”

“I’ll take them home,” Daichi volunteered. “I let it get this far,” he explained to Sugawara’s questioning look. “I should be the one responsible for making sure these two don’t die.”

“I’ll go with you,” Sugawara said. This time Daichi was the one with a questioning look in his eyes. “Asahi can keep Nishinoya in line and without Nishinoya to bounce off of, Tanaka will be kept in check. Plus, I’d feel bad, having fun here while you have to take care of these two, even if it is your fault,” Sugawara said, shooting Daichi a bright smile.

“I don’t care,” Tsukishima declared loudly. “Just get them out.”

“Alright guys, time to go,” Daichi said, grabbing Hinata and Kageyama’s arms and steering them towards the exit. “Suga, grab the beer.” He was going to bring them to his house. His parents would be displeased, but as long as it was only he and Sugawara drinking instead of the whole team, they wouldn’t be too upset.

It wasn’t too far of a walk from Tsukishima’s house to his house, but Daichi had to be careful to not make too much noise when they got back. The less his parents knew, the better.

“Could you grab some blankets and pillows from the closet please, Suga?” Daichi asked once they had made it to his room and set down everything. “I’m going to get some water for them to drink.”

“Sure thing.” Sugawara had stayed over at Daichi’s house enough times that he knew where the extra blankets were kept. Daichi quickly made his way to the kitchen to grab some water bottles for his teammates. Kageyama and Hinata would probably pass out soon, and Daichi knew that they would feel a lot better if they could get some water down first.

When he returned, Sugawara was setting up makeshift beds, and Kageyama and Hinata were leaning on each other, looking as if they were about to doze off.

Daichi scoffed. “Yeah, they get along fine now,” he muttered to himself. “Here, drink this,” he said louder, thrusting a bottle of water into their hands. “You’re not allowed to fall asleep until you drink the whole thing.”

The first years quickly drank their waters and then crawled onto their makeshift beds, curling up next to each other. Daichi chuckled and handed Sugawara a beer. “Why is it that they are at each other’s throats all day long, and it’s only when they’re on the court together or drunk that they get along?” He asked, opening one for himself.

“That’s just the way children are. They fight with each other,” Sugwara said, curling up next to Daichi. Daichi smiled and bent down to kiss Sugawara’s head. Their family was an odd little one, but it was theirs.


End file.
